Pill dispensers are well known in the crowded art field. One reason the field is so crowded is that users and medical professionals do not always find what they feel is needed. Another problem in the field is that many dispensing devices are simply too complex. Complexity leads to several problems, among which are more frequent device failures, production and sales costs, and user difficulties. Seldom is user difficulty better represented than with physically challenged users and aged users. Neither of these two groups is known for the desire or ability to operate complex devices, perform difficult programming, and fully understand usage. Alzheimer patients offer further example of typical aged users who are especially challenged by complex devices. What has been needed is a daily dispenser that is easily understood, requires only date settings, provides basic functions, operates for one week at a time, and prevents over dosages. The present apparatus provides these solutions.